Let It Bleed Some More
by devilishlysas
Summary: Yet another of my twisted little ideas sparked by the 'Let it Bleed' ending, here's how Sylar/Claire's next infamous meeting might go. A little darker than Building Bridges, focusing more on Nathan's influences and Sylar's mindset. Updated with a follow up chapter by popular damand.
1. Chapter 1

Let It Bleed Some More

By devilishlysas

Summary: Yet another of my twisted little ideas sparked by the 'Let it Bleed' ending, here's how Sylar/Claire's next infamous meeting might go. A little darker than Building Bridges, focusing more on Nathan's influences and Sylar's mindset.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes and I find that incredibly depressing.

PG-13 oneshot

The dark enveloped him completely as he remained there hovering, he felt like a pervert somehow, watching her like this, but he couldn't seem to stop. So Sylar continued to watch as quiet tears slipped down Claire's cheeks for the father she'd lost all too soon after finding him. He watched as she ignored the third successive call from Noah, her other, all too disappointing father; causing a flicker of satisfaction which swelled at the idea that finally Claire was coming to her senses and seeing Noah Bennet for what he really was. He even watched silently, as her interesting little roommate returned from the library, laden with books and just itching to pull Claire into that 'oh so friendly hug'. He snorted bemused and somewhat encouraged by the interaction, at least he was apparently Claire's type... tall, dark, and something of a stalker.

As they prepared for bed, their quiet chatter not distracting him in the least from the sight of Claire's slowly, teasingly, revealed flesh. Not that the sweet virginal Claire Bennet was in the least bit aware that _both_ her observers were watching avidly with bated breath; it was in that shared moment, that he decided he'd spare the roommates life... she couldn't be blamed for her infatuation he supposed. His eyes drifted away as Claire slid into her thin little vest and flannel pj's, lingering instead on the sight of her face tattooed on his arm like that.

He wasn't a fool and there was something disturbing about seeing his desire imprinted so blatantly like that; for everyone to see. Slowly he let his eyes drift back to her as she lay down in the bed, telling herself that she wouldn't cry anymore about Nathan, not whilst Gretchen was here.

'_Why was she his greatest desire?'_

He didn't think it was an idle question, nor an obvious one. Claire was a beautiful girl, at least he'd always thought so; it was one of the reasons he'd always taken such perverse pleasure in tormenting her. So he highly doubted it was the sudden realisation that she was desirable physically... so what?

The disturbing idea that this new desire, which had nothing to do with obtaining her ability, was possibly a lingering effect of Nathan's presence, left him cold. The man had truly loved the little girl he'd lost, loved her more than he ever had the irritating little brats Heidi had blessed him with, but then Claire was _special_ after all, it only made sense she'd be the favoured child. But Nathan had loved her as a father and as Sylar gazed over her soft features now, his eyes lingering on the rise and fall of her chest he understood that there was nothing paternal in his desires for the little Cheerleader.

But he couldn't dismiss the nagging feeling that Nathan had influenced this, his last words to Pete had been about taking care of his precious Claire... surely that meant something now, with him hovering outside her bedroom window, her face emblazoned on his arm. Struggling to comprehend the jumble of images, thoughts and feelings he was left with he tried to focus in on Claire's image... he had to be sure. Because, Claire wasn't and never had been, an easy target, if he was committed to this, he needed to know _why._

He had felt love... it was as simple as that. Nathan's life, Nathan's family, Nathan's love for them and by them; but for even that brief time it had been his as much as Nathan's. Now it's sudden absence was like a hole in his chest, stealing his breath and crushing his hope. He couldn't live like this, not anymore. He needed more. He was Sylar and he damn well couldn't live with the idea that Nathan could have something that he couldn't!

Gabriel Grey had been unloved all his life, lied to and manipulated, held to everyone else's ideas of what his life should be... no more. Sylar would get what he wanted, the life he deserved. Sylar would be loved.

It didn't take much to open the window, a simple flick of his wrist and it slid up quietly, the roommate twitched, her mind hovering on the edge of consciousness, so he exerted Matt's ability and forced her back into sleep... possibly too deep, but he wasn't overly concerned, so long as she stayed asleep. Claire slept on oblivious to his intrusion as his feet touched down on her carpeted floor and he eyed the room quietly from the inside. Nothing remarkable about it really, it looked like any other room, that two somewhat contrasting teenage girls had been forced to share. Smirking he turned his attention back to the sleeping blonde, crossing to stand over her bed, he seemed to tower over her, his shadow stretching out and smothering her features.

Sylar bent his knees and edged onto the side of her bed, pausing as she shifted, turning upwards to face towards him, he waited still until she settled before easing his arm over her body and leaning forwards until he could angle his top half almost over hers, their faces inches apart. It was a side of Claire he rarely got to see, soft, quiet, his memories of Nathan recalled watching her asleep in that Roach infested shit-hole of a hotel in Mexico, of covering her in that dusty old blanket and trying desperately to think of a way to keep her safe; to earn her love.

The same questions rose now... only he wanted to keep her safe from the world, from Samuel and his manipulations; from himself. Gently he let his fingers brush through her hair, catching them in her gold strands and revelling in the silkiness that met his touch.

Awake she would never accept him, not yet, if ever. Forced love wouldn't be enough not now, he was certain he could have achieved it; there was very little challenge in it in fact, with Matt's ability and Claire's willingness to play the martyr; which also made it meaningless to him.

'_How do we make love stay?'_ That was the real question, the only question that still mattered to him now. Was Claire the answer to it? Someone who by all rights should only ever hate and despise him?

Well he did like a challenge and Claire was the greatest challenge of all; the only person who really knew his monster. If she could ever love him... ever care for him, then he would know he was worthy of it; that it would mean something; that he might never have to live, or die alone.

Sylar moved quickly, pressing his hand down firmly over her mouth and pinning her top half with his own. Claire's eyes flew open, her hands flying to his and attempting to pry it off before she'd even realised the futility of it. The moment her foggy, sleep hazed eyes cleared and locked on his features he couldn't help the smirk that rose to his lips. Her body bucked wildly, trying to throw him off, as her nails clawed bloody gauges in his hand, until she redirected her attention and went for his eyes instead. Only then did he slam his power into her and pin her arms, it was unfair, but then they said nothing was ever fair in love and war and he thought this probably qualified as both.

Her eyes widened and she stilled, she even stopped attempting to bite him, as she merely glared hatefully up at him. Sylar snorted in derision, he didn't even need Parkman's ability to know what she was thinking.

"I'm going to remove my hand Claire. Feel free to scream," he smirked "I'd love to get to know your roommate a little better."

Claire visibly paled as he removed his hand from her mouth and she quiet deliberately pressed her lips together into a thin line.

"Hello Cheerleader." He whispered, drawing that same hand along her face to cradle her cheek, ignoring the flinch and her obvious revulsion as she tried to turn away from his touch.

"I thought we might have a little conversation. Just the two of us." Claire's eyes flickered for the barest second to her still sleeping friend. "Oh don't worry about your little girlfriend." Her wince at his choice of words convinced him that apparently Gretchen's little crush might remain unrequited. "She won't be waking up any time soon." For a brief moment Claire entertained the idea that he'd killed yet another friend, but as she watched, her pulse slowing a little, she realised she could see the rise and fall of Gretchen's chest.

"I have nothing to say to you." She snarled, "Get out!"

Sylar laughed lightly, and eased himself onto the bed fully, nudging her aside as he hopped on and propped his head up on his elbow beside her own. More than anything he sensed her desire to put distance between them, if only to prevent herself from physically attacking him, the cost be damned.

"I would, but then I'd never discover the answer to a riddle I've recently been posed." He raised his arm above her head and held it steady before her, letting her see her own likeness inked there.

Claire's mouth fell open as she was momentarily rendered speechless by it.

"Lydia was kind enough to share her gift with me, whilst she was attempting to get into my pants." He quirked an eyebrow suggestively at her, but Claire only managed to look even more repulsed and somewhat disbelieving, which irked his pride. "Apparently it shows me what I want."

That got her attention he watched her swallow thickly, deliberately avoiding his eyes whilst she tried to come back with a suitably scathing comment; only she was drawing a blank, apparently surprise had been the best tactic with Claire.

"Get out." She hissed, but apparently that was it. He rolled his eyes and inched a little closer until his body pressed against her side; he didn't give her the chance to move away, locking her body in place. From this position their heads were almost angled together, buried as she was in the crook of his arm. Her quiet resistance and forced stoicism had an unusual, if not entirely unexpected result and he glanced incredulously at his half hard erection hidden for now in his dark jean pants.

He laughed quietly and she looked thoroughly unnerved glancing at him like he was... well a raving lunatic serial killer, who'd invaded her room and was currently imprisoning her on her own bed. "Well I suppose that clears up one issue." He murmured and it had weighed on his mind slightly given as he had barely felt turned on at the sight of Lydia's half nude form throwing herself at him. Of course her 'impotent' comment had been aimed at his emotional state, rather than physical, but still, it was never a word a man liked aimed his way.

"You don't want me Sylar." Claire snarled, finally apparently losing the last of her patience for him in her life... shame really given his intentions. "You just want control, someone to push around and terrorise."

"Well I wouldn't say I don't want you." Sylar pointed out, his burgeoning erection finally catching her eye and causing no small amount of shock and disgust which registered quiet clearly on her face.

"I hate you." She spat at him, wishing with all her worth that she could prove it to him.

"For now." He admitted. "But I'm just here to talk Claire, let's not make this unpleasant." He chastised her gently and was surprised to find it had the desired effect; evidently college had matured her some, because she stopped fighting him entirely and he found it easy enough to release her from his control.

"Then talk, you usually don't need much encouragement for that." Came her catty reply as she kept her gaze fixed on the ceiling and the quiet thud of the bass from the party above that shook it slightly.

Without thinking too much why, he grasped her chin and forced her eyes onto his face, "I've been having some problems Claire."

Her laughter startled him and he almost dropped her chin, but apparently now she was quiet happy to stare unpleasantly at him. "Am I supposed to care?"

"Yes." He replied simply. "Given as my emotional state will no doubt involve your family and you specifically, I think you should give it thought."

"You killed my family." She snarled at him and he caught the expertly aimed claw that would have cost him the use of his eye for a few seconds had it connected.

"I killed your biological parents... who I'm sure I don't need to remind you, cast you aside." He aimed a knowing look her way, "Just like my family did."

"Don't compare us." Claire huffed; it had always been a sore point for her and one he'd picked up on early enough to press in their relationship.

"Why not. Other people will when Samuel's plan comes about." Sylar let the bait hang out there in the air between them, waiting for her natural curiosity to nibble at it.

"No." She told him quietly.

"No?" he snorted at her attempted resistance to the game. "That's it, just no?" he loosened his grip on her chin and let his index finger stroke across her lips, aware that it took a monumental amount of effort for her to not bite it off.

"I'm not playing this game with you Sylar, not anymore. Just leave." Her words held real bite and he spent a moment merely examining her hard expression whilst his finger traced the outline of her jaw, feeling every single reflexive tensing of the muscles that his proximity drew from her.

"You're not even curious about his grand plan... you were suspicious weren't you, wasn't that the reason you left their little _family_?" A small frown crinkled her brow as she determinedly kept her gaze on the ceiling and not on him as his hand trailed down across her collarbone, playing lightly with the small strap of her vest.

"Do you have to touch me." It wasn't a question, more of a plea and to his surprise he found that his fingers froze against her skin.

"I think I do." He replied quietly, equally surprised to find that it was the truth, as his finger drifted down over her arm to her hand, tracing the palm that he turned upright.

"If I humour you will you leave?" he could hear the start of apathy in her voice, she was actually trying to simply ignore him.

"I'd say it's worth a try." He murmured leaning closer so that their faces were only inches apart. Claire flinched at his proximity, apparently ignoring him only worked so long as he wasn't actually touching her.

"So tell me then." She hissed, "What's the new threat I have to save the world from?" Claire cocked her head fractionally so that her cold glare him hit him full on, "I feel like I have to ask, because I'm just so used to it being you."

Sylar smirked and placed a restraining hand against her stomach, stopping the movement to sit up she'd attempted and drawing a sharp hiss of disgusted frustration from her.

"Admit it Claire, you missed me... just a little, when you thought I was gone." Claire's eyes hardened and her lips pursed as she hit him with the most unpleasant look he was certain she could manage.

"You never get it, do you Sylar!" She all but snarled. "You weren't even gone... you were just hidden inside my father, like some sort of parasite."

Sylar felt himself go almost unnaturally still, "Now that's not quite right is it." Claire's chest was heaving with restrained rage but she was listening at least. "Thanks to your _family,"_ he all but spat the word at her, "you're sorry excuse for a sperm donor of a father was the one possessing me in case you forgot."

"Don't you talk about him like that! He was twice the man you'll ever be. You didn't deserve to share even a thought with him, let alone his life." The words stung him, there was no doubt about that, but they also struck a chord inside, she _did_ understand after all.

"You're right." He admitted and Claire blinked in surprise, he moved then, rolling from his position beside her on the bed to directly over her, her hands snapped up to beside her head and he pinned them with his own, enjoying the feel of her entirely against him. "I didn't deserve it, didn't want it; didn't want to feel any of that." Claire was motionless beneath him, too afraid to move or even breathe. "Do you know what it's like for me Claire, to have felt everything he did, to be a part of something... to feel love like that!"

"I never felt love for you." She swore and he felt the tingle of the lie shuddering through the entire length of his body and he closed his eyes burying his head in the side of her neck and just inhaling. Her smell was familiar and yet forbidden, comforting and painful all at once; it was just so confusing.

"I want to feel that again Claire." He whispered, brushing his lips across her ear even as she strained to turn away from him.

"Then you're out of luck aren't you. Because you will never feel that... never. No one will ever love you for you!"

Sylar didn't look up, just kept his lips pressed against the skin of her throat feeling her pulse pounding beneath and reminding him how very alive she was beneath him. "You're probably right." He admitted, feeling his voice tighten at just the idea of it, he hated how vulnerable this whole Nathan thing had made him. He longed for the single minded assurance of insanity again.

"You shouldn't be here." Claire whispered, revealing the tremor in her own voice, part fear and anger, the rest tears.

"I disagree Claire, this is exactly where I should be; with you." The comment sent a shudder through her and he could see it wasn't going to sink in anytime soon, he sighed and pressed a lingering kiss to her temple, before sliding off her and moving to stand beside her desk. For a moment she merely hesitated, lying there, so he sat back on the desk, arms crossed watching as her eyes flicked to her phone, before realising there was no one she could call that could help.

Slowly she sat up, eyeing him nervously from her position as she stood beside her bed, clearly surprised that she was free.

"Samuel is planning to unleash himself and people with powers on the world. But I highly doubt he has the strength to control the power he's going to gain... I'm almost certain he'll tear the world apart trying."

"And you care why?" she cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly at him.

"Have I ever wanted to see the world burn Claire?" he shot back at her, watching as she opened her mouth and faltered. Her mind latching on to the threat over New York that had turned out to be Peter, not him, her mouth closed abruptly. The virus... that had been Peter too, him and Adam. Exposing them to the world, that was dear old Gramps. Locking them all away and de-powering them well that was both her Daddy dearest's idea.

"It was never me Claire." He couldn't help the sly grin that lifted the corner of his mouth at her stark realisation and the shock it invoked.

"No." She spat, "You never wanted to destroy the world... just my life."

The smug grin slid off his face at that. "I deserve that." He acknowledged. "It was never my intention you know... to hurt you."

"You just wanted what I had right." Claire reasoned snidely, rejecting his half attempted apology. "You just wanted to be special, because poor Gabriel Grey the watchmaker was never special; just some pathetic wretch of a man... a murderer."

Sylar's attention waivered and Gretchen stirred, drawing both their sharp gazes with the sudden realisation that they weren't alone. He reached out and forced her mind back into sleep, this was for Claire alone and given as he was trying to achieve something here; killing her new best friend was probably not the wisest decision.

"I'm extending an olive branch here Claire." Sylar pointed out.

"Then this is me shoving it back in your face!" she hissed. "Get out of here, get out of my life!"

"And who would take care of Samuel and his little Carnival of Freaks then?" the smirk was back, he had her with that one. "Will it be Pete, with all his many powers?" he taunted, sitting up and taking a small deliberate step towards her and his smirk widening at her reflexive step back. "Daddy Bennet and the Company?" he snorted, Bennet had his talents against individual specials but he doubted it would serve him against an army and sweet Claire knew that.

"I will." she threw back, but it sounded hollow even to her own ears.

"I'm offering my services Claire." He continued, feeling his pride chafe a little at the idea that he was practically having to beg to help her... pathetic. But it was all part of the plan, the goal, the only way he could have her in his life; so he'd grovel and play the remorseful killer and he'd work his way in, until she accepted him. Of course it did occur to him in the back of his dark little mind that killing for killing's sake might not be enough anymore, but killing to be a hero... that might work.

"For what price?" Clearly she was resisting the idea of him being a part of this.

"Does it really matter Claire?" he took another step towards her, leaving her nowhere else to go. "Without me the world burns."

"So what, you want to be the hero now?" Claire bit back, her eyes flashing with pain.

"No... just _your_ hero Claire-bear." He raised his palm to her cheek, surprised that she let him, "Just yours." He added quietly, hoping that finally she'd listen, he only wanted a chance; it wasn't too much to ask.

"I don't want you in my life." Claire added, pulling herself sharply out of his grasp and attempting to shove past him. "I think I'd rather die."

Sylar rolled his eyes... 'teenagers'. Whipping his hand out he stopped her dead with his ability, forcing her to turn and quietly walk back towards him, angling her face so that he could take it in hand again. "News flash Claire... you won't die. Just everyone else, except for me of course." He smirked down at her. "Doesn't that sound nice Claire, just the two of us, no one else left on the planet to come between us?" her face paled and he saw the set of her jaw as she gave up fighting him for control, he relaxed his hold and watched as her shoulders slumped. That was the thing about real hero's they were always predictable.

"See, I knew we could agree." He smiled softly at her grimace.

"So now what happens?" Claire inquired uneasily.

"Now we get to spend some quality time together Claire, discuss strategies..."

Her eyes dropped to his tattooed arm reminding them both that there was still an elephant in the room.

"Will we discuss how I'm your greatest desire?" she took the elephant by the neck with that question, but she looked less than amused, even if there was definitely a shrewd glint in her eye. He could hear the wheels turning as she considered the best way to use that information to her advantage. Fortunately for her she wasn't a master manipulator, unlike everyone else in her family, or everyone else in his life... it was what saved her from his wrath. She just didn't have the patience to tolerate him even long enough for a plan like that to work.

"I'm sure it will come up." He shrugged with a shark-like smile for her that succeeded in making her rethink her smugness in this issue, reminding her that being his obsession had only brought her nothing but pain.

"Terrific." She muttered swiping his hand clear of her face and finally succeeding in shoving her way around him, to stalk to her desk and retrieve her cell phone. Sylar sent it flying out of her fingertips with a simple flick of his fingers, catching the piece of plastic in his hand and tucking it in his back pocket at her irritated look.

"I'll be the one making the plans from now on." He reminded her.

"So what's the plan." She sighed, crossing her arms and watching him edgily.

Sylar extended his hand to her. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Claire hesitated for what seemed like forever as she weighed up her options, deciding, as of course he knew she would, that she didn't really have all that many available to her. Her soft fingers slid into his and he tightened his grip, pulling her firmly against his chest and wrapping an arm around her, ignoring her repulsed look.

The dorm room window flew open again and he lifted them both into the air, sailing through into the dark concealing night outside. "You see Claire; I knew we could build bridges."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Let It Bleed Again**

Let It Bleed Some More Follow up

By devilishlysas

Summary: A follow up Chapter to Let It Bleed Some More, my slightly darker take on the now AU Let It Bleed episode. Many thanks to those that have continued to read these stories and post reviews. This is for those people that asked for a follow up way back when and those so recently who've been reviewing again for inspiring me to re-read and repost to these old fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes and I find that incredibly depressing.

PG-13 oneshot

Claire watched the bright dancing lights of the carnival from their vantage point on the hill above, tucking her wind blown hair behind her ear. She'd flown with Nathan and Peter enough times but somehow, because this had been Sylar holding her too close, it was so very different. Like the air around them had been charged, she'd hated every lingering touch of his flesh against hers as he'd took the opportunity to hold her closer than he'd ever have once dared. Even now as they stood he was inches behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

She couldn't see the tattoo on his arm, but it had left a pretty solid impression in her mind. How had this happened, how had she ended up here with him? Their last conversation in the hotel room had been all kinds of disturbing, even before he'd killed her father, now looking back on it, and knowing his _desire_ was her... she couldn't repress the shudder he no doubt felt run all through her. He stepped closer and she could feel the hard lines of his chest moulding into her smaller frame, the feel of his warm breath against the back of her neck forced her eyes shut. Revulsion was hardly the word. The grip of his hands tightened as he slid his hands in a fluid motion down the length of her arms to grasp her waist.

"So much life down there... so much power." He commented his eyes on the carnival that was Samuel's home. "To think I missed you by mere moments, I wonder if I had seen you here, when they were trying to tame me, if it would have bought it all flooding back." His hand rose to her spine and slipped under the tank top she let out a hiss and flinched as he made contact with the sensitive skin there. She tried to pull away but his other hand on her hip held her firm, he didn't even need his abilities to hold her fast and it sickened her. "So many memories Claire, and yours would have been the one that pulled me screaming back to the monster I am meant to be." He murmured and she tried to keep her mind blank, not certain of how this new ability of his worked, his ability to know everything at a touch was downright disturbing. His lips brushed her ear and she spun her head to face him, almost head butting him with the speed of it, until their faces were inches apart forcing him to look her in the eye. She wanted him to stop touching her, to stop being so unbearably close, but it never seemed to work that way, he was also too close to her, always too invasive. A shudder rose along her spine at the lingering memory of his fingers sliding across her grey matter, of feeling his breath against her face as he explored a part so intimate he never should have been able to touch it like he had.

"Would you like me to make Samuel pay for the hope they made you feel that you could be accepted there, only to cruelly squash?" His voice startled her from the disturbing memory, it wasn't where she'd thought they had both gone, he seemed to be sifting through her memories of her time with Samuel's little carnival.

Sylar inched his head closer and Claire found herself leaning back fractionally, not willing to share a breath with him, hating that if he wanted he could force her to so easily. He could force her to do anything. Just like in that hotel room, her body completely at his mercy. He didn't.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." He smirked imperceptibly as he traced his hand along her spine.

Claire turned her head away, unable to stomach the smug satisfaction he was taking from all this and refocused on the task at hand. "Do you have a plan?"

"I thought we might just walk up to the doors and knock. After all, Samuel has _big plans_ for me." The bitterness in his voice was not imagined and she kept her head turned, she didn't want to sympathise with him, but she knew exactly how it felt to have everyone decide what your life should be. "He wants you too Claire." Claire froze, not wanting him to elaborate. "Did you really think he'd go to all that trouble of getting you there, of trying to make it your choice, to show you a life where your ability was embraced. To make you part of their oh so special family." His hand left her hip and rose to the back of her neck, until she felt the stubble of his cheek brush hers, melding them together again.

"What does he want from me?" She pressed certain Sylar had figured it out.

"What does anyone want from you?" she felt his smirk as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, the softness of his lips in contrast to the stubble and she pulled away, surprised when he released her and she was able to put a pace between them. Her arms instantly rose to wrap around herself protectively. She thought about his answer, thought about all the people who had come after her in her life. Her ability, it was always about her ability.

"What use is my ability to him?" She turned facing him now, her monster. The man with the plan as he tried to build bridges she was more than happy to leave in ruins. The idea that she was stood here now, on a hillside alone with him, more apart from her family than she had ever been, her family had protected her from him for so long, all for nothing. She'd chosen to be here... what the hell was wrong with her?

Sylar was eyeing her quietly, as if he could read what was happening in her head, he slid his hands into his pockets almost deliberately, making himself look somehow less threatening in his dark shirt and jeans with his midnight stare boring into her. "Immortality Claire is the holy grail." She rolled her eyes ignoring the blazing look he was levelling her with at her apparent ungratefulness. "Their powers are finite Claire, all of them. And they all have a price, a cost, a toll they force on the body. And when they are dead and gone, so is that ability. Trust me, I have seen enough of their hollow corpses to know." She didn't need the reminder. "Your power is limitless. The ability to see forever, to move through all of time, to carry your legacy with you. To see and do everything, everywhere. If I could have chosen one ability, just one, it was always yours."

"And Samuel, how is he going to use this great gift of mine?" Claire snapped, unmoved by his impassioned speech, the idea of forever, of time stretching out onwards towards eternity was the most terrifying thing she could envision. A curse that no one should have to endure... it was intolerable.

"If I had to guess," his expression suggested it was something more than a guess as he took slow steps towards her as if daring her to back up. "I would say he wanted to make you his legacy, his immortal witness, a voice for his _special_ family to carry into the ages."

Claire snorted with derision, hardly ladylike, but she couldn't care less. "Then he's just another ego driven idiot." She sighed, almost wishing it was something more, someone who genuinely had a vision, a goal, something worth all those lofty ideals he had been toting.

Sylar stopped in front of her, reminding her just how tall he was as he stared down his long nose at her. "They always disappoint you don't they, these potential father figures." She didn't rise to his bait, keeping her lips pursed.

"So we waltz straight in, like the prodigal son and daughter returned. Come back to help him achieve his great vision?"

There was no warning, his mouth was simply over hers, her surprised breath allowing him entrance as he kissed her hard and fast, the sweep of his tongue in her mouth sending a jolt of something unbearable through her as he withdrew far enough that she couldn't swing at him if she chose to. Stunned she could do nothing but stare at him, the urge to wipe her mouth rose and she squashed it, she needed Sylar... she was more certain of it now than she had ever been before.

"Don't do that." Her voice shook and she took a calming breath, rage, revulsion and something she refused to name causing it. "Ever." She added, eyeing him with what she hoped reflected her fury at his presumption. He could touch her, he could control her, but she'd be damned if she ever let him take something so intimate again.

Sylar was impossibly still as he stared at her, every fibre of his being seemed to resonate a suppressed menace that she'd always associated with him. "Admit it Claire, here and now, alone with no one to judge you, that you feel the connection between us. We are like the flipsides of the same coin, everything in our lives conspiring to bring us together, to make us so very alike."

She didn't laugh, because it wasn't funny. He was insane. "We are nothing alike Sylar."

He rolled his eyes now, the menace he radiated retreating some as the man emerged from behind the monster. "We have more in common than you think, don't forget I've seen inside your head Claire, seen your desires." he brushed his fingers over his lips and Claire felt a chill sweep her at the implications of just what that kiss had meant, the memory of Lydia's ability clear in her mind now, somehow he'd taken it. It sickened her the idea that he could see inside her like that, could know her like that... or worse, that what he saw hadn't dissuaded him from this ridiculous notion that she was the same as him.

"Let's go get this over with." She chose to ignore it for now, after all if she could deal with Samuel and his carnival, then perhaps she could put this thing with Sylar behind her. The part of her mind that held the fear of this man monster knew better, remembered all too well his declarations earlier in her dorm room, his desire to find love and she was the unfortunate target for his new affections, if she ever hadn't been. She'd seen his determination before, his single minded focus on what he wanted, for three years he'd chased her and her ability, until he'd carved it out of her still conscious brain. She had no doubt he'd put the same effort into this new sick desire of his. But she couldn't focus on that now, couldn't be distracted, Samuel was a threat to the whole world, in comparison to that, Sylar's sick intentions for her paled.

Sylar smiled, his hand outstretched knowing she'd have to take it, she hesitated not looking at him as she grasped it, trying not to think much of anything know she knew about his ability to peer into her soul at a mere touch. Clearly he liked to make an entrance, she'd expected him to take them to the front door, instead he rose up and over the carnival, aiming squarely for the trailers that were their homes, for the bodies clustered there.

A shout went up and the crowd beneath scattered as Sylar landed so heavily that she felt her ankle snap and instantly reform as he straightened, his eyes for one man alone.

"Samuel." The tone of Sylar's voice sent a cold sweep of fear and expectation through her, but clearly Samuel didn't know Sylar like he did, his smug smile spoke volumes... the idiot thought he'd won.

"Gabriel." He flung his arms wide as if expecting the killer to embrace him like a father. Sylar didn't move, she released his hand, feeling loathing resonating through her and wanting to heave at the intensity of it... Sylar was transmitting it to her and it was all she could do to look at the man that was causing it. How could he look so calm when he felt like that inside?

"Gabriel is dead." Sylar smiled thinly. "Many thanks for your assistance with that. To think I could have been poor lost little Gabriel forever if you hadn't wanted the monster back so badly." There was a bite to him that even Samuel seemed to pick up on now as he dropped his arms, his movement forward halted as the Carnies that had scattered began to form a circle around them now.

Samuel gave her a look, she couldn't read it, but he seemed surprised to find her stood so calmly beside Sylar. "Claire, it is so good to see you again." He smiled warmly, it seemed to genuinely reach her eyes, reminding her of the promises he'd made, the way she'd believed him until he'd had to lock her in a trailer. His gaze fell back to Sylar dropping to the tattoo emblazoned on his arm. "I see you followed your heart then. I told you it would lead you to answers."

"Oh it has." Sylar agreed, placing his hand on her shoulder and it took a monumental effort for her not to shrug it off. For the first time she wished she wasn't stood in her tartan slacks and tank top in which she'd dressed for bed what seemed like forever ago tonight. Tension seemed to ripple through the crowd as Claire scanned one face after the other, they felt it...could see it now in Sylar and she wondered at just how different he had been before with them. How could they have ever thought him harmless enough to let into their fold?

"So." Samuel rubbed his hands together with obvious glee, trying to take hold of this situation and spread it to the nervous crowd. "Have you come to join us for good, both of you, because you know you are both always welcome here." he was striding into the centre and Claire felt the grip Sylar had on her shoulder tighten fractionally.

Sylar smirked and Samuel paused fractionally, "No. It's not really our scene is it Claire?" he drew her into the conversation and she risked a look at him, seeing hate swirling behind his eyes. He hated Samuel, all that talk of her using him to save the world, he'd have done this just for the sheer pleasure of wiping Samuel off the face of the earth leaving as bloody a stain as possible. "This existence, it hardly befits two people who'll outlive the Sun no does it?" Sylar took his eyes off her and aimed his barb solely at Samuel, certain in his belief that it was the one thing that Samuel wanted... an immortal legacy.

Apparently he wasn't wrong, Claire saw Samuel flinch, his fists tightening and she felt a distinctive rumbling of earth beneath her feet.

Sylar lifted an eyebrow, but disdain seemed to fill his expression as almost effortlessly he lifted off the ground, taking her with him. "You're earthbound Samuel, for all your talk of power, everything you think you can gain by having all these abilities around you, charging you up. You're still a pitiful limited little man." Rage rippled across Samuel's face at Sylar's words and she flinched at the laugh that exploded from the serial killer beside her as he floated above them like some avenging fallen angel.

"But this isn't my party." Sylar conceded, "It's Claire's." He dropped her and she landed solidly on her feet unable to feel if muscles or bones protested as she stood up straight, staring down the man she'd wanted so desperately to believe could help her live a life that wasn't constantly in fear of who and what she was. She lifted her face feeling the intensity of Samuel's gaze boring into her as the tremors continued beneath her feet, as Sylar hovered above them. Samuel wanted acceptance, wanted his _family_ his ability to be known, wanted the world to see them. He'd been ignored and reviled too long. So much so that he'd force them to acknowledge him and his power the only way he knew how... in a brutal display of power that would change the world forever. The world would find out about them in the worst way possible, through fear. The memories were still fresh, of the drugs that had pumped through her system, the orange jump suit, the helplessness of her own father's as the will of the government had turned on them, turning on those that had dared reveal themselves to be different.

"It's too soon Samuel. The world isn't ready for us." She watched the frown cross his features, as if he couldn't comprehend what she was saying. "My own father locked me up and pumped me full of drugs when the government found out about us... what do you think they'll do to you, to these people?"

Samuel smiled, as if welcoming the challenge. "We aren't afraid Claire, we're stronger together, this is our home, our family, if they try and take it they will get what they deserve."

Claire turned taking in the crowds and shaking her head in despair. "He's brainwashed you all into thinking you have a chance. Your hopelessly outnumbered by every human being on the planet." She looked up at Sylar, floating above them, "Sylar is the most powerful person on this planet, and they locked him up and took away his abilities, stripped his mind and his memories. Do you really think you'll do any better?"

Samuel was vibrating now and the earth was vibrating with him. "They will not ignore us anymore. They will see, all of them, just what we can do!" he bellowed, drawing calls of support from his followers.

"You're going to get them all killed and start a war that will never end between us."

"So be it." Samuel snapped.

"No." Claire snarled furious at this man's arrogance now. "I'll be the one that has to see it, I'll be the one forced to live it long after your dead." She hissed stalking towards him. "What happens when you're all dead and it's just me and him!" she pointed heavenward at Sylar, "Do you think the world will remember how powerful, how special you all were?" Realising he would never see past his own ambition, she turned to the crowd, to the people all around her so desperate for acceptance, to understand their place in a world they seemed so apart from. "Will you die for nothing... for him?" she pointed furiously back at Samuel. "He'll hurt countless hundreds just to put you all front and centre of a firing squad. Your families." She stared pointedly at the children that were scattered throughout the crowd. "You're happy here, together, protected, able to live a life that I have always dreamed off, a life without fear, with your abilities out in the open." She was pleading and praying to god it was enough to reach them. "Why can't that be enough, its more than most people get, more than I will get if I live a thousand lifetimes!" Her eyes lifted to Sylar, his shadow above her was more symbolic than she'd have liked, her life would always be invaded by the obsessive desires of the monster who she would never be able to escape.

There were murmurs in the crowd, a few turned away, turning their back on Samuel and returning to their homes. Some, but not all.

"Well Cheerleader, no one can say you didn't try to end this without bloodshed." Sylar's voice cut through the silence like a knife and as one they all seemed to be reminded of the danger. Samuel reacted first, she felt the ground beneath her simply vanish as it disappeared into a hole that threatened to swallow her. The force of a telekinetic shove to her back send her flying into solid ground instead followed by a shriek of agony as Samuel was lit up with wave after wave of lightening pouring from Sylar. A couple of them tried to fight, there was a fireball hurled here, an attempt to pop Sylar out of existence there, but he was worse than some avenging angel, he was like a plague from above, cutting them down like the ants they seemed to be to him. Peter had been the only thing that had ever stood a chance against him, and yet Sylar had bested him time and time again. Unstoppable.

With that Claire ran. Unable to hear the screams, or see the blood soaked ground, she flew through the carnival, thankful they'd at least waited until it was closed to the public. People ran with her, some of them impossibly young to witness what they had. She made it almost out of the entrance when a body landed heavily in front of her, rolling to a stop at her feet.

Samuel was still alive. His eyes cracked open and the rattling sound of agonised breathing came from his mouth. Claire stared down pitifully at him, before following his panicked furious gaze to his tormentor who touched down neatly beside her. "As promised." Sylar pointed to the poor man that she suspected would have been better off dead. "Samuel has been stopped."

"You didn't kill him?" she asked hesitantly, not even sure herself if that was what she'd wanted.

Sylar quirked an eyebrow at her and then down at the ruin of a man, who probably wouldn't survive the next few minutes anyway. "I thought you'd want that honour, to be the hero Claire and put a stop to the devious madman's plan to destroy the world once and for all."

Claire closed her mouth and stared back at Samuel, knowing full well that she couldn't kill him.

"He's in agony if it helps." Sylar pointed out causing tears to pool in her eyes. "Technically it would be a merciful act."

"I can't." She stared back at him seeing the derision on his face as he stared at her.

"But you'd have me do it wouldn't you Claire-bear?" he taunted, stalking to her and grasping her face in his hands with a little more force than she'd expected. "This is why the hero always fails, because they don't have what it takes to finish the job, can't in the end, do the difficult thing at the cost of their own pristine conscience."

Tears ran down her face now as she stared up at him, hating her own hypocrisy. "I'd kill you given half the chance." She promised him, knowing absolutely that was one murder she would happily take onto her conscience. Sylar smirked back, clearly believing her as he leant in close, his hands still cradling her face like they were sharing some tender moment.

"I know." He breathed, crushing his lips against her closed ones and ignoring her previous assertion that he'd never kiss her again, he pulled back so their eyes locked as he lifted his hand away from her, holding it aloft in her eyeline. "That's why I'm doing this for you." The moment seemed to freeze as he stared at her, the monster, doing what she couldn't, his hand twisted violently and she heard the distinctive crack of a neck snapping, heard the soft thud as Samuel's head hit the ground... dead. The world rushed back around them and they were still standing there, his hand cradling her face as he drew the murderous one back to his side.

And like that it was done. The next threat probably just around the corner. Never ending. Claire's shoulders slumped as she avoided looking at the body of Samuel, focusing instead on Sylar, who was watching her carefully, as if waiting for her to come to some decision that right now seemed beyond her.

"I would say that bridge of ours has earned a foundation at the very least." Sylar spoke first, his eyes left hers briefly to take in the sight of others emerging from the woodwork. Clearly he decided not to outstay their welcome, he stooped to scoop her up into his arms and shot into the air, leaving the ground miles behind them, until they were floating so high that people became impossible to see.

"Now what?" she asked him quietly, not entirely certain she wanted his answer.

He dropped her feet until she could rest them on his, letting her out of the clichéd grasp he'd had her in as they floated. She wasn't worried about falling, even if she did she'd heal, most likely Sylar would catch her anyway.

"That's up to you Claire." He seemed to shrug, for the first time she realised he seemed tired, that swirling energy that always seemed to emanate from him seemed dimmed somehow. "I've no doubt there will be some other catastrophe to stop. Some scheme by someone that puts you and your family in danger. You aren't destined for a quiet normal life Claire."

"And you?" she pressed, "You think you are?"

Sylar stared seemingly through her, "I am a killer. I'm trying to fight my nature, it should be easier with you around, but instead I find myself killing for you. Better I suppose then killing purely for the fun of it."

"Comforting." Claire muttered, her eyes shifting to take in the view beneath them, it really was breathtaking, the whole world reduced to inky blackness broken by the twinkling of artificial lights as normal people, with normal lives settled down for sleep. "Is there another way, another life?" she queried, not sure why she was asking the madman.

Sylar was watching her carefully she could feel his gaze on her as she continued to stare at the nightscape. "You could come with me." She didn't immediately freeze at the suggestion which was enough to cause concern about her mental health after what she'd just seen at the Carnival. "We could travel, see the world, live a life away from this, just exist for a while. We both have forever to wander Claire, why not start now?"

Claire turned finally after the silence lapsed between them whilst she considered it. She met his oddly uneasy stare. "You do realise I hate you?" she asked quietly, not trying to sound churlish, but genuinely reminding him of the simple fact. "Some days it's all I can do to not imagine killing you. The most powerful moment of my life, was when I slipped that blade of glass into the back of your head."

Sylar cocked his head, the hands grasping her biceps tightened a fraction but that was the only reaction he gave to her words, clearly he'd been expecting something like it.

"But I suppose that makes you right about me doesn't it. That we're alike? I don't imagine normal people fantasize about killing someone, or remember it feeling good when they finally do it." She paused looking up at him, "And we are going to be stuck on this tiny planet together for a long time. I don't want to live constantly worrying about where you are, or what I'll do when I see you."

His dark heavy eyebrow arched in surprise. "So we're bridge building?"

Claire shrugged. "I've got time to kill. Worst that happens is we drive each other nuts, kill each other and call it a day." She pointed a finger hard at his chest. "But I'm warning you," she threatened wanting to be clear here and now, "I am repulsed by you, just the smell of your aftershave makes me sick to my stomach, the feel of your skin makes mine crawl, so if you even think about..." he kissed her cutting off the sentence and breaking that rule with abandon as he pulled her body close to his. He broke away as her fist connected with his chin and let out a laugh, his smirk irrepressible as he brushed a hand over his stinging chin, "We'll just have to work on that."


End file.
